Fatty Tuna and Spring Onions
by CronaxMakaFTW
Summary: I challenged myself to another song-fic challenge, But with Miku and Luka this time. Enjoy :0) Rated T because I don't know what's gonna be written, just being cautious.
1. Bulletts

"Is it your life goal or something to hit on me every day." I growl slightly as gently push Luka off me. "You don't seem to do anything else."

"Oh come on, don't pretend you don't love me." She ruffles my hair.

"But I don't…" I whine, pouting.

What a lie that is. I do love Luka, but I'm afraid to tell her. Not because of any judgement I might receive, but because of what happened in my last relationship. I was in a happy relationship with Lenka, but she cheated on me with Gumi. Resulting in a slight trust issue, and a promise to myself to never let anyone in again.

I'm breaking that promise. And I hate myself for it. I'm supposed to be bulletproof, immune to Luka's flirtatious comments and sweet gestures, but they hit me just as hard as any bullet.

"Maybe just a little…" I sigh under my breath, hoping she didn't hear me.

"Yes! Score!" she laughs, slinging her arm around my shoulders.

God dammit.

* * *

I decided to another one of those Song-Drabble stories, but with Luka and Miku. The song is Bulletproof, by La Roux. I tweaked the song a bit. A lot actually. I dunno.


	2. Call it Love

"I'm not that bad," I whine as Miku crosses her arm and looks away "besides, I would only do that if I was drunk." She sighs, and looks up at me, her turquoise eyes filled with curiosity. I smirk, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer.

"L-Luka!" she blushes as we start dancing.

"Jeez Miku, you're so stubborn." I chuckle, shaking my head.

"I am not!" she grumbles, looking down.

"Yes you are, even when we were kids you were always stubborn." I half-smile, half smirk. "Ya'know, I may be a little old for you, but I still want… Oh I don't know," I lean down to whisper in her ear "let's just call it love."

* * *

The song for this one Oah, by Alexander Rybak.

And, thanks random guest reviewer for pointing out that spelling mistake. As for why I chose Lenka, I was going to choose Gumi, but I like Gumi with Rin, so I made it Lenka, but I ended up using Gumi anyways. So yeah not a very good answer.

On another note, I won't be able to update for a few days. I'm going away, and there's no WiFi. (gasp!) But I will get some more of these written.


	3. Bandages

Shoved against a locker for what has to be the 20th time today, I wince and grab my shoulder, before continuing my walk down the hall.

"Loser!"

"Fag!"

"Slut."

The usual insults follow quickly after, along with another shove, bruising me up even more. I bite back the urge to cry and pick up my pace, trying to get to the empty stairwell on the other side of the school.

Sitting in a corner in the now empty school, a pair of scissors on my forearm, and blood all over them, I bite my lip, trying not to let any tears slip by. Trying not to be weak. Too lost in my self-punishment, I didn't hear the nearing footsteps. I'm brought back to reality when a familiar voice drifts over to me.

"Miku! There you are, I-" Luka comes charging up the stairs, flinching when she sees me. "Miku…"

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't me-mean to- Ah! What I mean to s-say is-" my stammering is cut short when she hugs me, making me drop the scissors.

"Sorry… I couldn't be here for you earlier… It's gonna be ok, you'll be fine…" she sighs, as if convincing herself more than me. She pulls back and warps her over-sized hoodie over my shoulders, pressing her forehead against mine.

"I love you, you know that right?" she smiles crookedly

"I know, I love you too…" I whimper slightly.

"Come on, let's go get you bandaged up." She lifts me onto her back, and starts walking. Beginning to nod off, I lift my head slightly and yawn

"Thanks… Luka."

* * *

Song: Breathe Me, by: Sia

This is actually about a hundred words more than there's supposed to be...


	4. There's a Reason

"Haven't you heard Miku?" tugging on her tie, I pull her closer "I'm the new cancer."

"Get off me you ass-hole!" she growls shoving me off, blushing.

"Come on now, that's no way to treat your girlfriend." I laugh, smirking.

"Who said anything about being together!?"

"I did." I lean down and give her a quick kiss, smirking when I pull away.

"Fine, fine. But only for a little while… Like a test run or something!" She sighs, starting to dance again.

* * *

OK, 1: Sorry I'm so late! I know, I've been back for a week and a half, but I'm just being a lazy ass.

2: Gone on a yuri anime rampage, and watched two new ones, started K-On, stopped after the second episode, and still can't get into Strawberry Panic!

3; Taking a break from Ga-Rei ZERO. It's going to freaking break my god damn heart. I can already tell, and I'm only half way through.

Song: There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Though of it Yet [Panic! At The Disco]


	5. Beg

"Beg. Beg for your life, it'll only make your death all the more sweeter." Luka smirks, pressing her katana closer to my neck. "It's not like you can kill me anyway, with this power, this blessing, I'm unbreakable. No one can touch me, nothing can stop me!" she laughs

"Luka…"

"Now beg, like the good girl you are. Meiko begged like a little coward, uncle Gakupo flopped around liked a hooked tuna, Kaito screamed like a 12 year-old girl, Gumi sobbed, Rin pleaded."

"Please… stop this…" I sniffle as I shove away from her, grabbing my katana from off the ground.

"I'm afraid not sunshine, you see, I love this too much! This hate, this sadness, this grief that I cause. It's so much fun!"

"Big sis, please!" within seconds, I'm backed into a tree, Luka's katana against my neck.

"You little tramp… Don't call me that again!" I just barely manage to block her sword. "I'm unbreakable, you can't stop me, I'm unbreakable, you can't hurt me. I'm unbreakable, you can't stop me, I'm unbreakable, you can't hurt me!" she screams, as our swords dance.

Dammit Luka… Why didn't this happen to me?

* * *

Song: Unbreakable [FireFlight]

Way, way more influenced by where I found the song. Which was on a Ga-Rei ZERO AMV. I finished it at about 4 in the morning. I cried till about 4:25. I was originally gonna make Luka the butterfly bastard (I think his name is Kazuhiro or something.) But I decided not to.

Started watching K-ON again too. Ritsu and Mio are in lesbians with each other and there is nothing you can say to disapprove this. Episode 11 is enough proof.


End file.
